Adventure Time Crossover 2
Adventure Time Crossover 2 '''is the sequel of the Adventure Time Crossover. This sequel is made by Heroic Gaming (Formerly Leonard McLean 14) and 5raptor5. Adventure Time Crossover 2 takes place two years after the events of the first season. Mercenary turned hero Leonard McLean, his friends Grievous and Young Autobot, and brothers Finn and Jake have formed an alliance known as the Team of Heroes, a band of peacekeepers that would protect the universe from evil. However, a new threat arrives in the form of a ghost-like sheriff known as Dead Justice, with intentions to enact vengeance upon the universe for what they did to his family. Even worse, he has an army of his own, with enemies old and new. Seeing them as a threat to them, the Team of Heroes must take down this new threat. Characters Heroes *Leonard McLean (Main Hero) *Finn (Main Hero) *Jake (Main Hero) *Young Autobot/2099 (Main Hero) *Grievous/2099/Ultimate(Main Hero) *Killer Croc (Main Hero) *Two-Face (Main Hero) *Marceline (Main Hero) *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *The Ghost *The Terminator Villains *Dead Justice (Main Villain) *Deathwing (Main Villain) *Benson (Main Villain) *The Lich's Puppet (Main Villain) *The Lich (Main Villain) *Scarecrow (Main Villain) *T - 1000 *Jason Voorhees *The Joker *Alduin *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Durge *Me-Mow *Lord Grim *Lady Grim Minor Characters *Lady Rainicorn *Ryder White *Charlie *Jake Jr. *T.V. *Viola *Kim Kil Whan *Roach *Bobert Episodes #The Return of the Heroes: The Team of Heroes return only to be met with a ghost from Leonard's past. #Being a Team: After a few mutual disagreements between a few members, Finn and his friends need to act like a team. #The Vampire Queen: While searching for new allies, Leonard, Finn and Jake meet Marceline the Vampire Queen. #A Unknown Hero: A quest for answers goes awry when Young Autobot meets a mysterious hero from the distant future. #Lola Turns Evil: Lola, a long ally of the Team of Heroes, become the villain. This causes trouble among the Team Of Heroes. #The Lich's Puppet: Leonard has been possessed by the Lich King, an ancient evil from years past. The Terminator and Young Autobot have to defeat the Lich before Leonard is fully controlled. #Lola vs. Grievous: Grievous is facing Lola. #Dead Justice's Plan: Dead Justice and the other villains is planing something evil. #[[Awaken, Deathwing|'''Awaken, Deathwing]]: Dead Justice unleashes an ancient guardian. #'The 4 Diamonds: '''Young learns about 4 mysterious diamonds that were once weapons designed for peace. Upon learning this, the Team of Heroes must find these diamonds. #'The Limo Challange: Jake gets himself into a bit of trouble when trying to find the Oghma Infinium as he gets in the way of a Limousine Gladiatorial Fight. #The Cave: Leonard enters a mysterious cave only to encounter an ancient evil buried for millennia. #The Finale Diamond: It's a race against fate as Leonard, Young and Grievous must get the Death DIamond before Dead Justice does. #Vengeance for Mundus: '''The final confrontation begins as The Team of Heroes start a war against Dead Justice's army. Gallerys 250px-Ghost Sheriff.png|The Confrontation of Dead Justice Jason Voorhees.jpg 310px-Jokerrotj.jpg 1HNM4.gif 260px-Btasjoker.jpg|Joker Returns 200px-Green_goblin.jpg|The Green Goblin 640px-008.jpg 300px-Airachnid.jpg Vulthuryol.png Lloyd.jpg S5 e7 Finn as Davey making creepy face.png 1000px-S3e32 bistro manager.png|Maitre'd returns 640px-69196103gs0.jpg 640px-Hungarianhorntail.jpg|Yura Qui (Shaak Ti) as the Hungarian Horntail Terminator2still2.jpg|T - 800 aiming his shotgun at T - 1000 Category:Crossover Category:Adventure Time Crossover Category:Romance